Rachel Berry
Rachel Barbara Berry is the daughter of two gay men, Hiram and Leroy.Pilot She is active on MySpace,Pilot and is Jewish.Preggers. It is known that her middle name is Barbara, but the spelling differs, from Barbara to Barbra, and if it is spelled Barbra, then it could be a tribute to Barbra Streisand, a role model of hers. Biography She is one of the Glee kids, and considered unpopular. She is an active member of the Glee Club, Speech Club, Mock United Nations Club, Renaissance Club, Muslim Students Club and Black Students Union (due to the fact that one of her dads is black). She is enemies with Quinn Fabray and the rest of the Cheerios. Rachel is extremely talented, and knows it. She often feels unappreciated by Mr. Schuester and the other members of Glee. Rachel has strong feelings for Finn, and is convinced he returns them (which is true). As a child, she took many lessons in the arts. She is dating Jesse St. James who is the male vocal lead in Vocal Adrenaline and claims he quit that for Rachel and joined New Directions. Season One Rachel's introduction into the series was during the Pilot, in which she got the school's previous Glee teacher, Sandy Ryerson fired for inappropriately touching a male student (and not giving her a solo). Right off the bat, Rachel's diva personality shines '' when auditioning for the Glee Club.]] through as she details how she had won her first dance contest while still a baby. When Will Schuester holds auditions, Rachel performs the piece "On my Own" from Les Miserables and as soon as she finishes singing, she is convinced she is in. Once rehearsals start, she immediately begins to grow weary on the minds and tempers of the others, becoming easily angered for not getting her way and for not having better music selections. However, she seems to lighten up when Finn Hudson joins. With his skilled singing abilities and good looks, Rachel finds herself immensely attracted to him. The big problem about her feelings towards him is that he is dating her arch-enemy Quinn Fabray. But when he tries to leave the group, she works hard to convince him to stay, knowing that he really does like Glee but is afraid of being bullied by the rest of the school. In Showmance, Rachel begins to take a more active approach at trying to win over Finn. While helping him practice his singing, Rachel puts together a very over-the-top, but nonetheless romantic picnic for them to enjoy. This leads to them sharing their first kiss, which unfortunately gets Finn over-excited, and he prematurely ejaculates. Embarrassed and feeling guilty, Finn rushes off, leaving Rachel confused and hurt. Rachel continues to try and do what she can to get Finn's attention, including inducing vomiting so as to become thinner, and joining the Celibacy Club. Neither works out for her. Later, when the Glee kids, ignoring Mr. Schuester's orders reject his song selection of Le Freak and instead perform the more extremely sexually driven song, Push It, Rachel gets the group not only in trouble with the principal and Will, but it also results in Quinn joining the group along with Santana Lopez and Brittany. Rachel's overbearing nature continues to cause a rift between her and Will in Acafellas, when she and the rest of the group criticize his choreography. This leads to him losing confidence and joining his own musical group, the Acafellas. Meanwhile Quinn convinces Rachel to get award winning choreographer, Dakota Stanley. Unfortunately his costs are $8,000 dollars per song. The Glee kids get the money, but are soon horrified by how horrible Stanley is, who insults and rejects everyone in the group (save for the Cheerleaders) and attempts to kick them out of Glee for not looking like what he considers to be beautiful. This provokes the other kids to want to leave, but Rachel stops them and instead fires Stanley, while adding in that she's still taller than he is. In Preggers, Rachel's diva-esque nature flares up when Will gives Tina Cohen-Chang the solo in Tonight, from "West Side Story". Will tells Rachel the reason he gave the solo to Tina is that he wants to strengthen the confidence of the rest of Glee in anticipation of Regionals. She's upset he is hurting her to make others look good. Sue Sylvester finds out about Rachel's anger, and manipulating Principal Figgins, gets Sandy Ryerson rehired as the head of the arts department, which allows him to run the school musical Cabaret. Sue has Sandy give Rachel the lead. With Will still refusing to give her the lead, Rachel quits Glee to join the musical. Unfortunately, the musical proves to be a less than enjoyable account for Rachel as seen in The Rhodes Not Taken. Under Sandy's control, the musical proves to be painful, as Sandy spends all his time insulting Rachel's talent, claiming he could do better. Sandy even begins to re-write the play, in order cast himself in the role of Cleopatra. Meanwhile, Will has gotten a ringer to replace Rachel, April Rhodes, who was an old high school classmate and crush of Will's youth. Although talented, April is very irresponsible, teaching the Glee kids to drink and act up. April voices a sexual interest in the much younger Finn, to Rachel, which infuriates her. Finn meanwhile attempts to get Rachel back in Glee, partly because of her talent and also because he misses her. This leads to their second kiss, which hurts Rachel when she realizes that Finn was manipulating her because he needs her help to win a scholarship in music, so that he has a future for himself and Quinn who is pregnant with their supposed baby. In the end however, Rachel unable to stand Sandy's directing and truly missing the group, she returns to Glee. In Vitamin D, Rachel and Finn come to odds, when Rachel discovers that during the mash-up competition between the boys and girls, the boys too performance enhancing pseudoephedrine (given to them by Terri Schuester) to energize them. In a move that disturbs Rachel herself, the girls take the same drug, giving a wildly energetic performance of Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Afterwards, both of Finn and Rachel agree they were wrong to take the drugs, and come clean to Will. This however causes a massive backlash, getting Terri fired as the school nurse, and getting Glee a co-director: Sue Sylvester. Sue's reign as co-director causes immediate trouble in Throwdown, as Sue splits the kids up, taking all the minority students. However, while the minority students enjoy singing songs that speak to their backgrounds, they are not happy at being split up from the others. Meanwhile, Rachel, upon discovering Quinn's pregnancy, does what she can to keep the truth of the pregnancy hidden from school reporter Jacob Ben Israel, who has a massive crush on Rachel. She offers her underwear in exchange for his silence. Although Finn is touched, Quinn demands that Rachel stay away from Finn. Undeterred, Rachel warns Quinn that Sue will not side with her when her pregnancy finally does come out, and that Rachel and the rest of the Glee Club, will be there for her. Rachel is proven right when Sue reveals that she is aware of the pregnancy. And just as Rachel promised, the Glee Club sings Keep Holding On, promising to be there for Quinn no matter what. In Mash-Up, Rachel begins a short-lived relationship with former-foe Puck Puckerman, who after being convinced by him mom into finding a nice Jewish-Girl, begins to pursue her romantically. Rachel is touched by his sudden kind nature and a night of making out. Unfortunately, Puck begins to feel that dating Rachel is kill his cred in the school, but that he at least now understands how bad it can be for people like Rachel. However, Puck, unable to live his life like that, decides to return to the football team rather than be a social outsider. However, when Ken Tanaka makes the football players choose between the team and Glee, Puck returns to Glee. Rachel is again touched but quickly realizes that Puck is in love with Quinn and that she is still in love with Finn. They end their relationship, and when Rachel attempts to offer at least friendship, Puck rejects her. Rachel's rivalry with Kurt Hummel begins to show itself, when Will gives her the solo in Defying Gravity. Kurt, who loves the song, challenges the decision, and Will agrees to give them a Diva-Off. The winner will sing the solo. Rachel is angered and scared at the idea, because she knows that the other kids will select Kurt because they like him more. Kurt however asks the kids to be fair n their selection, despite him being more popular and a better dresser. In the end, Kurt intentionally throws the competition, due to some personal issues involving his father. In Ballad, Rachel's romantic feeling shift from Finn to Will, upon doing a ballad with him. She begins to behave in an obsessively romantic fashion towards Will, buying him gifts and showing up at his house, where Terri manipulates her into doing housework. Will makes many attempts to get her to stop, but it only until Suzy Pepper (another girl who once had a crush on Will) talked to her, that Rachel realized how inappropriate she was behaving. In Hairography Kurt continues his rivalry with Rachel when he manipulates Rachel with false advise on how to win over Finn. Openly insulting Rachel, he convinces her to take on a more sultry look (Like the character Sandy in Grease). While the look does get Finn's attention, Finn admits that he preferred Rachel as she normally is. Rachel then confronts Kurt, who admits that they are both in love with the same man, and that as long as Quinn is in the picture, neither of them will ever have him. Kurt less so, because Finn isn't gay. In the end, although not quiet friends, both have bonded over their shared heartbreak. When the Glee Club gets it page taken away from the yearbook in Mattress, Rachel is the only upset, wanting to have her glory and believing that other Glee kids feel the same way (the don't). Will however gets them half-a-page, in which only the two captains of the club can be shown. The group unanimously elects Rachel alone. Will however, asks Rachel to convince someone else to be co-captain. When everyone else says no, she convinces Finn to take the picture with her. However, after being bullied by the football team, Finn doesn't show up, breaking Rachel's heart. However, Rachel manages to get the year book photographer to hire the Glee Club for a mattress commercial in which they sing Jump. Unfortunately, the commercial takes away the kids' amateur status, making them unable to compete in Sectionals. Its only when Will steps down as director that they are allowed to perform again. Finally, the kids reach Sectionals. Emma Pillsbury is selected by Will to take over as director and take the kids to the competition. Unfortunately with Will gone, they don't have their setlist. Rachel offers one of her ballads, but Mercedes Jones, who is furious at Rachel always getting the spotlight, demands her own chance, which Emma supports. Mercedes sings a powerful ballad, which results in a standing ovation from the entire Glee, Rachel included. Rachel tells Mercedes that her performance was wonderful and concedes to let her sing the ballad, with the two sharing a hug. Meanwhile, Rachel begins to grow suspicious about Quinn's pregnancy, slowly realizing that Puck might be the father, not Finn. When she shares this information with the Glee Club, they disregard it awkwardly, because they all know its true, but do not want to get involved in Finn, Quinn and Puck's personal drama. Rachel however brings this theory up to Finn, who discovers that it's true. Furious, he breaks up with Quinn, breaks off his friendship with Puck and quits Glee. Rachel, who is guilted by her own selfish actions, talks to Quinn, expecting to get beaten-up. Quinn admits that she's not angry at Rachel because Rachel did what she couldn't; Telling the truth. At the competition, the Glee Club is horrified to discover that their rival schools stole their set-list and are perform all their songs. The group agrees to do a new set-list, but only have an hour in to which prepare. Rachel, taking control, asks Mercedes to do a different ballad, but Mercedes admits that she has nothing else prepared and asks that Rachel step forward. With Finn's timely return, the group goes out to perform. Rachel sings Don't Rain on My Parade, and with the rest of the group they perform You Can't Always Get What You Want and Somebody to Love (This last song is not seen performed on screen). In the end, the group wins Sectionals and Will comes back as their director, preparing for the next competition. Rachel and Finn, now sort of dating, work it out until Finn decides to connect with his inner rock star. He breaks up with her, leaving Rachel shocked and angry. This leads her to sing "Gives You Hell", mad at Finn. Mr. Schuester tells her this is not a "Hello" song for the assignment, so she goes to the library in search of a new song. There, she meets Jesse St. James, the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline, who have immediate chemistry when they perform "Hello" by Lionel Richie. Rachel begins dating Jesse, which upsets New Directions and they want her out of the club if she doesn't break up with him because they think he is doing this to spy on their club for regionals. She goes to Carmel High School, and asks Jesse if he is doing this for competition, and he denies it. Rachel asks Jesse to keep their relationship a secret, and he does so, but only to be looked on by Vocal Adrenaline's coach, Shelby Corcoran. When Finn tries to get back together with Rachel, she turns him down, and lies to him about her relationship with Jesse. When the Glee club performs "Hello Goodbye", she runs out on the performance, and left with Finn, speechless. Personality If Mercedes is considered a diva, Rachel could only be called the grandmother of them all. Overbearing, hyperactive, self-involved, egotistical and shrew, Rachel can often come off as one of the more annoying girls in the Glee Club, something all the other members have said at one point or another. Since supposedly winning her first competition while still in diapers, Rachel's one true desire is to become a famous singing star and she has spent every moment of her life, obsessively going for that goal. She is so energized by her ambition, that Rachel often speaks at a rapid pace, and without any tact to what she says. Rachel can also be manipulative in her actions, such as getting the previous glee teacher fired when she didn't get a solo and using the fact that she has two gay dads and therefore a connection to the civil rights union to force a business to get Finn hired for a waitering job. Ironically, she has difficulty seeing when other people are manipulating her, such as when Kurt gave her bad advice to gain Finn's attention. She is easily angered for not getting her way, and at such occasions, she will leave the room with in a dramatic huff. Yet despite her less than appealing tendencies, Rachel is not a bad person. Deep down, like so many other teens, she only wishes to be loved and to have friends. When others are hurting or feeling rejected, Rachel often is willing to come to their side and offer them help, even if the manner in which she does it, is less than smooth. Such an example being to offer Quinn her support and friendship, when she found out she was pregnant was kicked off the Cheerleading team, despite all the years of emotional torment. Rachel's romantic feelings towards certain people, like her core personality, can be somewhat scary. Upon meeting and singing with Finn for the first time, she became obviously enamored, causing Finn to become obviously fearful for his safety as she sang to him. However, despite her overbearing nature, Finn found himself attracted to her "Swim Fan" personality. Rachel also became attracted to Will at one point, after they sang a duet ballad together, and like Finn, Will became afraid, but for very different reasons. Relationships Noah "Puck" Puckerman Main article: Rachel-Puck Relationship They started dating because of Puck's mother's desire for him to date a girl who is Jewish and a mysterious dream. Puck: My ears are starting to hurt. Can we take a break? Rachel: Okay. Puck: Wanna make out? Rachel: Sure. But Rachel ended the relationship because she still has feelings for Finn. She admitted that the reason she agreed to date him was because she thought it would make Finn jealous. Rachel then offered Puck to be friends again but Puck turned her down, claiming they had never been friends in the first place. Finn Hudson Main article: Rachel-Finn Relationship Finn and Rachel have an extremely complicated relationship. They are both talented singers and members of the Glee club. Once during practice they kissed for the first time. Their relationship however is complicated by the fact that Finn thinks that his girlfriend, Quinn, is pregnant with his child. They kissed a second time when Finn wanted to convince Rachel to rejoin the Glee Club. Rachel started dating Puck because she thought that it would make Finn jealous. Finn told Quinn that sometimes he wished she could be more like Rachel, looking out for others. But Finn seems loyal to Quinn now, leaving Rachel feeling hopeless about her wish to be his girlfriend. When Rachel discovers that Puck is the father of Quinn's baby, she shares this knowledge with Finn, who upon realizing its true, furiously breaks up with Quinn and temporarily quits Glee. He returns later and gains a small bit of comfort from Rachel, however neither makes an attempt at pursuing a relationship until later, in which Rachel claims them to be offically dating. Finn however is uneasy about the idea, as he is not quite over Quinn, and proceeds to end things with Rachel. After a disasterous 'date' with Santana Lopez and Brittany, he realizes that Rachel was the perfect girl for him, who understood him. However, Rachel had moved on and started dating Jesse St. James of Vocal Adrenaline, much to Finn's heartbreak. Jesse St. James Main Article: Rachel-Jesse Relationship Jesse St. James is the popular lead male singer of Vocal Adrenaline. After Finn breaks up with Rachel (though they never offically had started dating), she ends up meeting Jesse while at the library. After dismissing her performance at Sectionals, he invites her out on a date, and the two quickly become a serious item, claiming to be 'in love'. The rest of New Directions however are uneasy about the relationship, believing Jesse to be a spy for their rival school. When Rachel tries to find this out for herself, Jesse claims it not be true. However, when Rachel refuses to have sex with Jesse, he drops out of his old school and moves to Rachel's so as to be with her, and join her Glee group. It is interesting to note that the leader of Vocal Adrenaline gave Jesse a look which presumably meant to stay with Rachel to not blow his cover. Will Schuester Main article: Rachel-Will Relationship Rachel, his student, had a quite large crush on him for most of the episode "Ballad". She gave him a tie, and cleaned and cooked in his house. Will was annoyed and stressed about her inappropriate behavior and tried a variety of methods to tell her he wasn't interested, such as in song, before telling her directly. Jacob Ben Israel Main article: Rachel-Jacob Relationship Jacob is one of the Rachel's classmates and an internet gossip blogger. Apparently having as massive group on Rachel, the two first meet during a Celibacy Club meeting, where he flirts with her in a very disgusting manner. Later when he discovers that Quinn is pregnant, he blackmails Rachel into giving him her used underwear in exchange for his silence. After Finn quits the Glee Club, he agrees to be Finn's replacement in the hopes of getting into Rachel's pants. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Main characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Jewish Characters